Neptune's Tear
by DarknessShadow96
Summary: A legendary treasure that can make anyone powerful and fulfill their deepest desire. The only way to reach the treasure is with the help of a merman or mermaid. But they're all gone without a trace. There's little hope on anybody getting the treasure. Although the wheels of fate are turning in favor for the future world's greatest swordsman.


**This is my first One Piece fanfic. I own nothing, except OCs but that'll be in later chapters. Thank you for taking time to read this. Hope you enjoy :)**

"Hello!"

"Do you hear that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just listen dumbass."

"Hello!"

"It's a child. Hello! Little one, come to my voice."

"I found him."

"Hello little boy. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm lost. I can't find my mommy and daddy."

"Oh no! Ok sweetheart, we'll help you find them."

"You will?"

"Yeah kid, just stay with us. I'm sure we'll find them."

"By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Luffy."

* * *

"Concentrate Roronoa! If you want to suppress me, then you need to get stronger."

"I get it!" Zoro yells at his mentor while trying to regain his breathe.

"Hey Hawk-Eye!" Mihawk growl in annoyance at the voice. Than an arm, belonging to the one and only Shanks, wrap around his shoulders. "Why don't you call it a day with Zoro's training and have a drink with me."

If looks could kill, Shanks would be a dead man. Mihawk sighs and nods at protégé that they are done. Zoro nods back and place his swords away, a small smile forms on his face as he thought, 'Now I can drink.' He quickly made his way to the kitchen, hoping that Sanji won't be in there. That guy gets on his nerves, always calling him names. Finally reaching his destination, some of the crew members were waiting for dinner. Zoro nods at them and reaches the fridge. 'At last,' he grabs the bottle of sake out and begins to chug. But something black hits his hand, the sake flew across the room. Zoro glares at the source.

"What the hell is your problem!"

"You being in my kitchen Marimo! Wait to drink till the food is ready."

"You're not the boss Love Cook! Besides why would I want to eat your poison."

"You dare insult my food!"

Sanji raises his foot as Zoro brings out his swords. BAM! BAM! Zoro and Sanji fell on the floor with big bumps on their heads. Standing above them is Nami with her fist clench and an annoyed look on her face.

"Honestly you two, that's enough. Sanji please go get our food."

"Yes Nami-swan!"

"Idiot." Robin giggles at the sight and offers a seat to Zoro. She grabs the bottle of sake and hands it to him. "Thanks Robin."

"Not a problem Swordsman-san. You actually look quiet thirsty."

Robin gives him a wink, and begin to chat with Nami. Then more crew members arrive in the dinning hall. Everyone went silent as the captain walk though the door, it was no other than Shanks, Captain of the Red-Haired Pirates. With a big smile, he waves his arm at ease. Mihawk follows behind and sit next to the man.

"So what should we do once we get to the island?" Chopper asked.

"Robin, Sanji-kun, and I are going shopping," said Nami.

"I'm going to help Franky get supplies for the ship. Then I'm going target practice with my dad," said Usopp.

"I'm going to the music store. YOHOHOHOHO!"

"What about you doctor-san?" Robin asked.

"Well I'm going to the herb shop, to see what medicine I can make. Than maybe I'll go buy some cotton candy." Chopper than turns to look at the future greatest swordsman. "What are you going to do Zoro?"

"I'm probably going to take a nap."

"That's what you always do. Why don't you go out and have some fun once in awhile?" Nami said.

"I have fun in my own way."

"Training doesn't count," mumbles Usopp. Unlucky for him, Zoro heard the words. He gave the snipper a death glare, Usopp quickly decide to keep his mouth shut.

"Zoro-bro, you should join us and we can a guys' night. It'll be SUPER!"

"I'll pass, besides I could use the time to meditate and clean my swords."

"Come Zoro, we might find treasure or monsters or something amazing," Chopper said with his eyes sparkling in excitement.

"You might stumble on a mermaid," said Robin. Everybody stopped eating and stare at the young archaeologist. But they begin to eat again. "From my research, the island we're going to used to be a place where merfolk would visit."

"Robin is so smart," swoon Sanji.

"But Robin, there's no such thing as mermaids and mermen. They don't exist."

"WHAT!?" yells Chopper, Usopp, and Sanji. They look at Zoro in shock, hoping that he is wrong.

"Zoro is correct. Merfolk have been gone for years, they all just disappeared." Nami said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Ms. Nami is correct. When mermen and mermaids use to roam the seas and make friends with sailors. They would help get buried treasure from the ocean and give it to the sailors as a token of friendship." Nami's eyes turn into beli symbols as she repeated the word treasure. Usopp and Chopper wait for Robin to continue. "But then one day, a mermaid went too far and stole the legendary treasure of King Neptune. The King of the Sea was not too please and forbid all the merfolk to stay away from humans."

"Let me guess, they didn't listen."

"That is correct Franky. So King Neptune used his powers to curse all merfolk, if any of them interact with a human than they lose their tails and memories."

"Why take away their memories?" asked Brook.

"So they won't tell their past existence."

"Such a cruel fate," mumble Usopp.

"It's not real Usopp, it's just a fairytale," said Zoro as he drinks sake.

"Fairytale or not, merfolk are the only ones who can get the Neptune's tear," said Robin.

"The legendary treasure," whisper Chopper.

"I bet there's lots of money, gold, and jewels. The greatest treasure in the world," said Nami with her eyes sparkling.

"Not all treasure is gold and jewels. For all we know, it could be a person or an object. Like Shanks' hat is his treasure." Usopp pointed out, but then cowers in fear as Sanji tries to kick him.

"Don't say Nami-swan is wrong!"

"I'M NOT!"

"Easy there Blackleg, we don't want our young sniper in the recovery room." Red-Haired Shanks join the rookie pirates' table. "Beside they're both right. Treasure is something special and amazing to every person. You don't have to agree, just show respect."

They all stay silent after their captain's words. Zoro looks down at his swords, and a name pops in his head. _Kuina_. He tightens his grip on Wado Ichimonji, and silently repeats his promise to her.

"Do you think mermaids are real captain?" Chopper asked with innocence in his voice.

"I don't know. I personally haven't seen one yet, but the sea is a mysterious place. So anything is possible." With that said, he stands up and orders everyone to get back to work.

* * *

Zoro sits comfortably against the railing while cleaning his swords. He overheard Nami telling the captain that we would reach land in six hours. A sigh leaves his lips, which got to think what will he do on the island. Zoro does guard the ship but gets relieve by another crew member. He could just wonder around, but could get lost. Not that he would admit outload. Maybe join Mihawk, go to a bar and drink till it's dry. No, they would just sit in silence; not that Zoro minded.

"THERE'S A STORM!"

Nami's warning alerted everybody, without hesitation the crew gets in position. Before they know it, water hit them. Starts off light than begins to pour, lighting appears in the sky. The thunder lets everyone know of the storm's presence. Zoro joins Sanji, Brook, and Usopp on top of the masts to bring in the sails. The green-haired swordsman warns the others to be aware of the mast being slippery. Quickly and carefully, they all successfully secure the sails.

"USOPP! BROOK! SANJI! ZORO! HELP SECURE THE DECK!" Shanks yells to the top of his lungs.

"AYE EYE CAPTAIN!"

As they made their way down, Zoro notice Chopper and Nami trying to make the cannon stay. Than the rope holding the fore boom, comes undone. The wind drives the boom toward their direction. Nami being taller than the young doctor was going to get hit.

"NAMI! WATCH OUT!" Zoro yells and quickly jumps on the closest rope. He cuts it with ease and swings to his friends. Zoro lands on the deck and sprints, the fore boom gets closure. He shoves both Nami and Chopper out of the way. They look at him in confusion, the swordsman didn't notice. Instead he feels the impact of the boom.

A sharp pain spreads across his chest. But the momentum of the fore boom sends Zoro flying backwards. He couldn't stop himself. The green-haired teen could hear his name being called but his back hits the ocean. It's like a thousand needles stabbed his back at the same time. Slowly sinking in the water, Zoro open his eyes and concentrate to swim to the surface. He lets out a deep breath and searches for the ship, but the waves try to keep him under.

 _I need to live._

Zoro can hear his name being called, he swims to the noise. Using all his strength to fight the waves. He can see the ship, just a few more strokes. Unknown to the teen, a stranded barrel makes its way towards him. Zoro decides to yell for his crew's attention.

"I'M HE..."

The barrel slams into the back of Zoro's head, and under the water he goes. Trying to shake his head to ignore the pain, but black spots appear in his vision. He tries to swim to the surface.

 _I can't die here. I need to live. For her. For our dream._ Zoro's body slowly stops moving and his eyes begin to close. _I'm sorry that I couldn't see my friends accomplish their dreams. I'm so sorry Kuina, I couldn't become the greatest swordsman. I'm also sorry to you father. I couldn't be the son that you always wanted. Goodbye world._


End file.
